Total Drama Virtual Episode 1: Meeting the Campers
by PokemonMasterS
Summary: New Season, New Theme, and 3 New Characters! TDV is the 7th season of TD ever released, and the most explosive one too!


So, I decided that while I procrastinated with The Son of Red, I thought that I would do something else to keep you interested. I'm not gonna go on, so lets just get started!

Total Drama Virtual

Chris: Since last time, on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, I decided I needed another season. Unfortunately, none of the new campers from Pahkitew would come back so… I had to stick with the old losers. Speaking of losers, here they come now!

A yacht carrying the 17 campers sailed closer to Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris: Here they come!

The boat crashed into the Dock of Shame.

Chris: Wonderful! Everyone's here! There's Owen!

Owen: Chris! Hey!

Chris: Gwen!

Gwen: I hate you.

Chris: Wonderful. Anyway, Cameron!

Cameron: Hey, Chris!

Chris: How's life outside the bubble?

Cameron: Oh, its great and—

A buff teen wearing a jersey, earrings, and white hair pushed the wide-eyed bubble boy out of the way.

White-haired boy: Outta my way, bubble loving, money stealing-

Chris: And this is Lightning!

The boy known as Lightning scoffed.

Two teens- one who had a ridiculous haircut and a blue shirt and a girl with red hair that matched her top perfectly. The girl kissed the boy on the cheek and waved at the Cameron boy.

Chris: These 2 are Zoey and Mike!

Zoey + Mike: Hey Chris!

A boy with black and green hair, piercings, a necklace with spikes on it, and a skull tee.

Chris: Duncan!

Duncan: Great. Can I get out of this?

Chris: Sorry, you have a contract. I love my job!

A girl with brown hair scowled as she watched the Gwen and the Duncan character make out.

Chris: Its Courtney! And finally, she can't use her lawyers against this show! Chris glared. Who's next to come on this island?

A girl with black hair and a scowl pushed Chris out of the way.

Chris: Nice to see you too, Heather.

A muscular man wearing an eye patch followed Heather and as Chris was getting up, he got pushed again.

Chris: You too, Alejandro.

A redhead with green eyes who was talking about beavers or something was followed by two teens making out.

Chris: Great. Crazy Girl and the Make Outs. AKA Izzy, Geoff and Bridgette. Great.

A girl who looked pretty confident, and she was on Jersey Shore, walked as she sprayed her hair with stuff I still have no idea what. I mean, she broke through rocks with just her hair! Anyway, she was pretty jealous when she saw Mike and Zoey-um, sucking face-and she went up to Mike and she asked-

Jersey Shore-ette: Where's Vito?

Mike: Uh, I told you, remember? He's gone. Forever.

Jersey Shore-ette: I will find him, You are just the act and-

WHACK!

Chris: I love inflicting pain with frying pans. Anne Maria, everyone! Also, along with these old competitors, there are a few more. But these campers are all new! Yeah, I said old campers, but too bad! My show! Also, these guys and gal just got nominated, and I loved 'em! Loved 'em all! Yes! First up, it's Steven and Sal!

The boat dropped off two teens, one with nice, dirty blonde hair and glasses, and another Asian teen with straight hair and a necklace on. They were chatting. Oh yeah, and I am the dude with the glasses.

Me: Yeah, I've seen all 6 seasons so I'm prepared for all of this show.

Steven: Really? Could you give me pointers?

Me: Yeah, sure!

Steven: Yes!

_**Confessional**_

Sal: Cool! The confessional! Contestants? Well, the new campers got to ride on their own ship, but I never saw contestant #3. Steven? Well, Steven is O.K., but I wont fall for an alliance. I want it to be mutual, not forced. I know how Beth, Lindsay, Owen, and Lightning fell for one, so I'm unfazed. I've seen all 6 seasons, so I'm prepared.

_**Done**_

_**Confessional**_

Steven: I can't wait to learn about the characters from Sal! Then I'll have an advantage against the old contestants. Hey, new contestants have to stick together!

_**Done**_

Chris: Okay, this one I can tell EVERY GUY CONTESTANT, even Geoff, will be stunned. May I welcome, Alexandra!

_**Confessional**_

Gwen: I am so afraid that Duncan will cheat on me like he did Courtney with this

_**Done**_

_**Confessional**_

Bridgette: Girl who seems to be

_**Done**_

_**Confessional**_

Heather: By Chris' words

_**Done**_

_**Confessional**_

Zoey: Very sexy! I hope someone other than my Mike starts dating her! Maybe one of those new kids!

_**Done**_

She really was beautiful. With perfect blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and a perfect body, she looked mesmerizing even without the makeup she was wearing. With that, she was hotter than any girl on Total Drama ever. Steven pushed me outta the way.

Steven: Sorry buddy, but I'm the only single male other than you, Cameron, and Owen, and Owen's trying hard to get Izzy again, Cameron's single due to choice, so that means that It's you and I? And who would you rather date?

_**Confessional**_

Gwen: Steven, that was uncalled for. If we lose, you are getting my vote!

_**Done**_

_**Confessional**_

Geoff: Oh My God.

_**Done**_

_**Confessional**_

Steven: Nothing against Sal, but I have to win that chick. I mean, who passes up _that?_

_**Done**_

Chris: Anyway, now that that's done, next time we will have an official elimination! See you next time on

Total…

Drama…

VIRTUAL!


End file.
